


Finally

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: After getting close to Luke there’s a moment where a confession slips out.
Relationships: Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/Reader, Luke Alvez (Criminal Minds)/You
Kudos: 36





	Finally

Dropping your go-bag down you sink into the chair, happy to finally be back at the BAU and in the Bullpen with your family. 

It just looked different now… 

Hotch was gone.

Emily was back. 

And a new guy- Luke Alvez has joined. 

A couple of months on loan to counter-terrorism and everything seemed to be different. 

“Oh my god! Y/N!!” 

Chuckling you turned around and pulled Penelope into a hug. Just behind her, Reid, Rossi, and JJ we’re coming up just behind her. You were enveloped in hugs left and right, welcome backs, and demands for catch up on drinks. 

It was good to know your family had missed you and even better to know that some things never changed. 

“We’ve got a case,” Emily’s voice echoed through the Bullpen. 

Of course, some things never changed. 

Thankfully, the case went by pretty smoothly. Called into Detroit meant that you had to deal with with the Chaldean Mafia. 

It was during the case that you’d gotten paired with Luke for the first time. While trying to take down the family, bullets had gone flying and you’d gotten hit in the arm. Thankfully it had been a through and through so while you had been sore the next few weeks you hadn’t ha to take any time off or been sidelined during the next few cases. 

Luke, it seemed, had taken your injury quite personally. 

Sometimes military training tended to stick with you. After all, no one left behind. 

Luke made sure that you had basically everything you needed. Whether it be coffee or water, carrying your go-bag for you, carrying some of the heavier boxes.

And while you can’t be a hundred percent sure, you’re willing to bet that it was around that time that it began. The way his face lit up when he smiled. 

The welcoming smiles when you walked into the Bullpen in the mornings. The way he helped you out in the training room, teaching you some of the techniques he had learned while in the Army.

There was a moment when you’d been in one of the sparing room, working with him on a few moves to be able to take down an unsub that could have gotten the drop on you and meant hand to hand combat. The two of you had ended up a sweaty mess by the time you fell on your back, your breathing heavy. 

You’d grabbed your gear and were heading home to call it a night when you had heard Luke practically hissing at someone. Turning the corner, you saw him practically snarling at Hernandez, one of the agents you’d worked with in counter-terrorism. 

One that had made quite a few passes at you but you’d always brushed him off. He just - he had always rubbed you the wrong way for some reason. 

Hernadez’s eyes had flicked over to you and his face had turned into a sneer before he had shoved away from Luke and made his way out. 

Noticing Luke’s heavy breathing, you walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It seemed to surprise him and when he turned to you, you raised your eyebrow, “Wanna talk about it?”

He looked at you for a moment and you’re breath almost caught in your breath. You were sure you were seeing things but you had thought there was a softness there that was much more intimate than what you’d seen on his features before. He cleared his throat, however, and shook his head, “Just reminding Hernandez not to be a dick.” 

You couldn’t do much more but nod your head before you had to look away. 

After that you found yourself observing Luke a lot more. 

You caught yourself looking at him and noticed that when he was truly concentrated on something, his eyebrows would furrow. You caught the way that, depending on the situation, he would externally process or internally process. 

The two of you had actually joined a local boxing club. It was something he really enjoyed and you found that it was a great stress relief. The fact that you got to watch Luke shirtless more often was just a bonus you kept to yourself. 

Not that JJ, Emily, or Tara ever let you live it down. 

In fact, your sure Rossi, Matt, and Spence have their own suspicions but, thankfully, they’ve left you alone.

Garcia seemed to already be planning your wedding. 

And so this was how your weeks went on for a while. The two of you getting closer and while you were sure that there was something there, there was also a line that neither one of you seemed willing to cross. 

Then one day, Emily sends you and Luke out to on interviews. A standard procedure, one you’ve done a thousand times with the BAU and a hundred times with Luke. Standard procedure that goes completely haywire. 

The man had been in his early 40’s and had been one of the people attacked. You were trying to walk him through a cognitive interview when he had needed a moment to step out and breathe. Agreeing with him, you’d turned to Luke. 

The two of you had gotten good enough at reading each other that you knew he also thought the victim was hiding something. Right now, however, wasn’t the time to discuss it. Instead, you agreed that Luke would take over the questions when the man returned. 

Standing up, you were able to see past Luke’s shoulder and had pushed him out of the way before you’d even processed the thought completely. At the same time, however, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the house and you felt a pain in your stomach. 

Looking down, you saw that you were pulling your hand away, covered in blood. 

The sound of sirens in the distance catches your attention and you’re brought back to the moment by Luke’s hands trying to move yours so he can inspect the damage. 

“Go,” you tell him, shoving him towards the door. When he opens his mouth to argue with you you shake your head, “The teams already on their way. They’ll have a medic. Go- we can’t let him getaway. 

Luke looks absolutely torn but eventually nods his head and takes off after the apparent unsub, glancing back at you one more time. Once you think you hear the sound of his footsteps disappear, you start to make your way towards the front door, only to lose your footing along the way and fall to your knees as blackness seeps into the edges of your vision. 

The sound of Rossi’s voice the last thing you hear before the blackness overwhelms you. 

-

The first thing you’re aware of is an obnoxious beeping sound. Focusing on that you let your other senses come back one by one. Eventually, you know that it’s cold, it smells sterile and is obnoxiously bright at the moment which means that you’re in the hospital. 

Well fuck. 

Second time in a year for a damned gunshot. 

You must have grunted or something because the next thing you know, you can hear your name being whispered almost reverently. 

Opening your eyes, you find yourself looking into Luke’s soft brown eyes, there’s relief in them and you can’t help but smile softly at him as you call out his name. 

“I’m right here,” he whispers to you and you know, right there, that no matter what happened and why you were here, you’re going to be okay. 

“What happened?” you question, the last thing you remembered was going to the last victims house. “What happened with Richard?” 

As soon as you say the name though the rest of the night flashed before your eyes and you groan at the same time Luke tells you you’d been shot. You don’t miss the icy undercurrent in his voice.

It’s not the first time you’ve heard that under stone but it’s the first time it’s directed at you and you can practically feel the rage beneath it. 

“Luke?” you whisper, your voice is shaky and his gaze flips up to your eyes It’s then that you realize that he had been looking over your body. 

“We got him,” his voice is tight and you hear him clear his throat for a moment, “Why did you do that?” 

When you furrow your brows, the confusion must be evident on your face because you can practically hear Luke growl and even though it’s not supposed to, it sends a thrill down your spine that you have to shake your shoulders to disperse, looking towards the door in an attempt to avoid his piercing gaze. 

You can feel his hand on your cheek as he turns your face so that you’re looking at him again. There’s a pleading in those beautiful eyes and you shake your head, the confession past your lips before you can stop it, “You would have died and… and I’m not willing to live in a world without you.”

As soon as you say it you know that, in this moment, it’s too much. It’s an admission that you weren’t prepared to make because he’s going to see exactly what he means to you and you’ve never talked about it so you don’t know where he stands.

“Y/N…” he begins but seems to think better of it because his lips are suddenly on yours and your mind is running a thousand miles a minute trying to playback the moments with Luke and as to when you could have missed this. 

It must have taken you too long to respond because a moment later, he’s pulling away from you. The loss is almost too much and so you reached out and pulled him back towards you. Pressing your lips to his you couldn’t help but to kiss him for everything you were ever worth. 

You continued to kiss him until your lunges were on fire and you couldn’t breathe anymore. Pulling away only to take gasping breaths of air, you leaned your head forward against his, breathing in slowly. 

“Well it’s about time,” Rossi’s voice echoes through the hospital room. 

“I’ll say,” Emily’s voice echoes and you can’t help the flush of warmth at the embarrassment of being caught by the two biggest team members. 

A glance over towards the sound of their voices confirms for you, however that it’s not just the two of them but it’s the whole damn team. You can feel Luke look over at the same time you do and you find that you’re looking at the entire team. Each of them with knowing smiles on their faces.


End file.
